


We're All Mad Here

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, tb to when they stroked kittens :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: Dan and Phil with kittens





	

“They’re so cute Dan!” Phil exclaimed for what must have been at least the seventeenth time since they’d arrived at the kitten sanctuary. "Can we please have one? Please?“

Dan didn’t even bother being patient with his boyfriend like he had the last hundred times the boy had asked, instead shaking his head. "Think of the landlord, stupid.”

“I’ll hide it under my shirt whenever he comes around!” Phil reasoned, as if there was a way he’d actually convince Dan. “He’ll never know.”

“I think he would,” Dan chuckled, his face turning serious after a few seconds. “They have this weird sixth sense where they know you’re doing something wrong. Plus, he hates us anyway. We’d definitely get kicked out.”

“But they’re so sweet!” Phil grinned as a kitten with a fluffy white coat and a ginger ear nuzzled against Phil’s cheek. Dan wasn’t sure which one looked the cutest.

The younger sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend in the enclosed area where the kittens were, which instantly attracted about three of the animal’s attention and they all made their way over to him, purring and meowing and nuzzling against Dan, almost as if they were trying to persuade him that it was a good idea to get one, no matter what the landlord would say or do.

“He likes you,” Phil remarked, nodding to the one that had somehow managed to hoist itself onto Dan’s shoulder and was currently pawing and the boy’s head. Dan giggled and he picked the kitten up with one hand and cuddled it close.

The cat had brilliantly wide green eyes, that just added it to it’s whole picture of angelic innocence. It’s coat was white (like every other kitten in the sanctuary) with ginger and black patches all over its head and body. It’s tail was black, apart from at the tip where it was white. Dan quickly decided that it was too pretty looking to be a boy.

He smiled down at the kitten he was currently cradling, and in response her paw flew out and landed on Dan’s dimple, pawing at it, tiny ticklish claws brushing against his skin. “I like her.” Dan told Phil, giggling softly as the kitten yawning widely, burying her face into the crook of his arm.

Phil chuckled at his boyfriend; never had he seen the boy look so smitten over anything before. It was quite endearing, Phil wasn’t going to lie.

“She looks like a Dinah,” Dan smiled as the kitten rolled out of his arms, climbing back up the boy’s body again. Dan tickled behind her ear as she did so, which made her purr and nuzzle into his neck.

“Dinah and Dan,” Phil grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the head and then kissing the kitten too, making her purr even louder, which Dan wasn’t sure was possible. “Do you want one now?”

Dan paused for a second, holding back a grin. “Maybe,” he murmured, even though he knew they’d never buy one. Not in one million years. They could barely look after each other, let alone if you brought a cat into the equation. And she was only young, which would mean they’d have to be at home with her all the time. The two were too busy, it wouldn’t be fair on her. Dan sighed. He hated things like this.

“But we can’t,” he reminded Phil. “It’s too much responsibility. And we don’t have the time.”

“But we will one day,” Phil promised and Dan nodded.

“We will, yes. When we’re older and don’t do as much.” He loved how neither of them had to question the fact that they were going to grow old together. They’d been together for four years now, it was kind of a given.

“When we live in a house boat,” Phil said, and Dan laughed at his ridiculous fixation of growing old on a boat. “With our golden retriever Bradshaw. They can be friends, who fish together and watch the moon. And they can curl up at the end of our bed at night. Me, you, Bradshaw and Dinah.Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dan chocked out, and he hated himself for getting teared up over this. It was a fantasy, something that Phil was making up to make him feel better, and here he was, about to cry over it.

“I love you,” Phil said, it coming out aggressive, as though he was really trying to make Dan believe it. Dan looked up to see the boy also had tears in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Dan’s bottom lip wobbled and Phil pulled him into a hug, careful not to disturb Dinah who was nibbling at his ear.

“Maybe we shouldn’t get a kitten if she does this to us everyday,” Phil half laughed, half cried, pulling away from his boyfriend, who was wiping the tears away with a grin on his face from Phil’s comment.

“Maybe not, no.” Dan murmured, and Dinah meowed, making both the boys look over at her.

“I think she’s trying to tell us different,” Phil whispered, cuddling into his boyfriend’s neck.

“I think so too.” Dan smiled, tickling Dinah behind the ear with one hand as he pressed a soft kiss against Phil’s lips.

“Do you think she’ll remember us?” Phil wondered as he stroked Dinah’s stomach with the back of his hand, revelling at how soft she was.

“Yeah. The one with the dimple and the one with the funny face,” Dan chuckled, which caught her attention, and she looked up at him with her big green eyes that made Dan want to cry all over again.

“The one with the gorgeous face, you mean.”

“And the beautiful boyfriend, yes.”

“God,” Phil laughed softly. “We sound like shit superheroes.”

Dan gasped. “Don’t swear in front of our baby! It’s harsh on her virgin ears.”

“I’m sorry,” Phil apologised to the kitten with a smile. “I won’t swear again. In front of you, at least.”

“She says she’ll forgive you this time,” Dan told Phil, making the older chuckle.

“You’re insane.” He shook his head, kissing Dan on his temple. “You’re absolutely mental. Off the rails. Completely. But I’ll tell you a secret.”

“What?” Dan asked, grinning when he realised what Phil was quoting.

“All the best people are.”


End file.
